1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable mounting brackets and more particularly to a new and improved adjustable mounting bracket for use on a desk or cabinet drawer and with a tongueless drawer guide. A base plate and a moveable drawer guide plate cooperatively receive a tongueless drawer guide to enable the lateral adjustment of the drawer with respect to the desk or cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior
Various types of adjustable mounting brackets are used to provide some lateral adjustment for drawers housed by desk or cabinets to enable proper alignment of the drawers within the housing and the smooth and efficient operation thereof thereafter. Such devices are adequate to a certain degree, however they are for the most part not precisely designed and manufactured so that slippage and looseness is usually inherent from its first installation and increasingly develops within a short period of time. For the most part, these prior art devices are simply constructed without any precise adjustment means, wear quickly, and thus provide inadequate functional assistance soon after installation.
In order to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art, it has been found necessary to increase the design and engineering skills applied to the development of such brackets to the extent that more precisely adjustable elements and components are included thereby providing a more finite adjustment and a more secure arrangement which will endure longer operational periods.
Since the prior art is comprised mostly of simply designed and manufactured adjustable brackets like those previously described, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for improvements to such devices. The present invention addresses the need for such improvements.